Doomsday
by Tjin
Summary: based on a challenge by Mr Mysterius, This is an answer to the question, What would Xander keep if he dressed as...NOTICE! I Don't own nothin or No one
1. Doomsday

(A/N In respect to the Challenger this will have almost NO Willow in it, as Such she ran into Oz several weeks before this "At the Spring Dance at the end of Season 1" and was with him, thus missing the Kiddie Conscription.)

(A/N2 As Doomson had not been written about by this point I decided to make him the creation of Xander and Jesse as they made up there own Heroes and Villains for Superman to fight)

--

"Come on Xander this isn't funny." Buffy pouted as Xander looked through the racks of costumes the new store sported before looking back at the group.

"Hey Snyder said a heroic theme and we won the bet so I get to pick out your costume and Jesse gets to pick out Cordy's." He said triumphantly before turning back to the racks and trying to hide the smirk. Buying that two headed quarter was the best dollar fifty he had ever spent.

Finally finding one he wanted Xander looked some more before finding a suitable bargaining chip to make it work with. Turning to Buffy he held up the package and grinned. "See Buffy, it's perfect for you." He said as she just stared at the box with the well made costume inside.

Looking up at Xander as if he'd had one too many knocks to the head, Buffy opened her mouth to reply when he continued.

"Well it was either this or that Sailor Moon outfit over there." He said pointing out the white school uniform with an obnoxiously large Bow.

Looking between the two for several seconds, Buffy finally grabbed the package out of his hands. "I'm going to make you pay for this you know." She growled before taking the costume to the front while grumbling about the fairness of the universe.

Turning back to the racks Xander looked through them again this time with an eye towards his own costume.

"Batman, too depressing. Logan, bad haircut. Cyclops, too stuck up." Slowly he went through the line, discarding each as he passed.

As a last resort before heading towards 'Party Town' Xander walked through the 'Monster' isle. He was almost to the end before something grabbed his attention.

Pulling the rock grey foam rubber suit out of the rack, Xander looked it over as a plan started to form. /And ooh such a wonderful plan it shall be./ he thought with a smirk as he started to gather up the other items he needed to finish the costume before tomorrow night.

--

As Xander glued the last piece on he thought back to the British guy complaining when Xander said he was going to take the rock monster costume apart. /Why did he feel the need to take it into the back anyway./ Xander wondered before shaking the feeling off and looking at himself in the mirror.

The huge rubber 'Hulk' costume had taken a LOT of spray paint to make the majority of it roughly flesh colored, leaving him to glue bony rock growths on the joints. He had even glued them to his face. Then dyed his hair white and glued rock colored 'Spikes' to his knuckles before throwing a black leather vest over it to complete the look of the most fearsome Superhero ever.

After all, if the Villain could kill the man of steel who could stand against him as a hero,

"Doomsday lives."

--

Joyce opened the door and stared in shock at the hulking figure of Xander for several moments before shaking off the feeling and stepping back to allow him in.

"Xander, who are you dressed as?" she asked as he walked in and tried not to brush anything with his bone protrusions.

"Well, I'm sort of dressed as a modified version of a true villain." He said as he moved into the living room to wait for the others. "I'm dressed as a clone of Doomsday, who's been given a slightly higher intelligence and managed to become a good guy." He said before looking at the floor. "Well… sort of a good guy." He admitted more to himself then her.

"And umm… who is 'Doomsday'?" Joyce asked as she tried to think back on any heroes of that name.

Fifteen minutes later Xander was still talking about his character when the doorbell called Joyce away from the conversation. Shaking her head at him, she went to answer the door to a much more familiar costume.

--

Xander looked up as Jesse walked into the room and grinned. "Red pants, blue shirt and a leather jacket? Let me guess… you're the boy of Aluminum, SuperBrat himself." He said with a grin as Jesse looked over Xander's costume and grinned.

"What's wrong Dumbsday, scared I'll kick your…" he trailed off as Joyce walked back into the room.

"Buffy should be down any minute." She said before looking at their costumes and thinking of Buffy's. "Is there some sort of theme tonight?" she said as Buffy finally came walking down the stairs.

Xander and Jesse turned towards the stairs as Buffy stood on the landing.

Red boots and cape with a blue shirt and mini-skirt trimmed in gold made the two stare and trail off from their explanation in shock.

--

Fifteen minutes later after several pictures Kara Zor-El 'SuperGirl', Conner "Kon-El" Kent 'SuperBoy' and Doomsday (Mk 2) left the Summers home for a challenge greater then fighting the first Doomsday.

Dealing with hyperactive Sugar-charged children out past their bedtimes.


	2. Doomsday 2

Sorry for taking so long to post anything.

I'll try to be better from now on.

--

Nine months.

He had managed to keep it secret for nine months.

He still remembered waking up the night of Halloween holding a screaming Spike around the neck as the vampire's flesh hissed and sizzled from the contact while he beat the vampire's face to a pulp with a bone incrusted fist.

After dusting the vampire he had hidden out for that night and most of the next day as he stared in fascination while the bone spikes and spurs had slowly sunk back into his flesh.

By the next night he was more or less, normal.

It had taken a lot of fast talking to get the gang to believe he was fine but in the end, the night of Halloween was shuffled into the back recesses of the mind as the gang tried to figure out what had happened to Spike and Drucilla.

It seemed the master vampires had simply disappeared off the face of the earth.

And then Angelus had risen.

It should have been so simple really, all they had to do was keep Buffy and Angel away from each other.

Janna had confessed to being sent by her clan to watch over Angel and the complete details of the soul curse.

Most of the gang had abandoned her then and there until he and Jesse smacked some sense into the group. After all, Giles and Buffy of all people should know about keeping their secondary jobs a secret.

Angel had finally said that it was too hard and decided to leave for LA, there had been an emotional goodbye.

And Buffy had kissed him.

That was it, goodbye Angel hello Angelus.

Even after stopping the two minor apocalypses that Angelus had started Buffy still refused to take action against the monster.

Xander had managed to keep his powers a secret through this all.

And then it came down to the wire.

Angelus had managed to get a hold of Acathla and he stormed the library with a horde of demons to kidnap Giles.

Willow was hurt, Oz was in a coma, Jesse had a broken arm and both Giles and Jenny were MIA. And Buffy, Buffy was home crying her eyes out over something Angelus had said.

He had stopped by the library for some weapons and made his way to the mansion.

Fortunately it seems someone was on the ball as Kendra was fighting Angelus to keep him away from the freaky stone statue while Jenny and Giles stood in the background with a glowing glass orb.

The fight had been ferocious; Kendra had been slashed by Angelus and was currently out of the fight as Jenny continued to cast whatever spell she was working on.

And Xander went toe to toe with a two hundred plus year old master vampire.

One minute in Xander's skin and bones had solidified to the consistency of steel. Two minutes in his speed was on par with a slayer. Three minutes and his bone claws started to rip the flesh from the master vampire's bones. Three minutes and thirty seconds into the fight, Xander threw Angelus against the stone demon and stared in shock as the sword punched through the vampire and he stared at the sword through his heart before looking up. "Xander?" he asked in confusion as Jenny's spell took effect forcing the human's soul back into possession moments before he dusted.

Leaving Xander to stare at the slowly opening portal as the two greatest mentors in his life stared at the monster that stood in place of their young charge.

Xander really couldn't blame them. He did look more then a little… off.

His skin had taken on a dark Grey hue as bone plates had started growing out to cover the most sensitive parts of his anatomy while four bone spikes were still dripping blood off of each knuckle.

"X-Xander" Giles stuttered out as he stared at the boy he had been afraid of being hurt not three hours earlier.

Turning to the older man Xander blinked before looking back at the portal "How do we stop this Giles." He asked in shock as the portal continued to grow.

Finally looking at the portal Giles winced. "Angels blood, it opened the portal and only it could close it." He said as he realized the dust pile before the statue heralded the end of their world.

Looking at his hands for a moment Xander realized what he had to do.

Stepping forward he thrust both hands into the swirling vortex.

And promptly disappeared from this plane of existence.

--

The two figures laughed in almost maniacal fashion as they stared at the faces of the so called 'Powers the Be' while there plans took over and completely threw them to the wind.

Janus had originally been against this change, but his companion had managed to convince him that this would cause more Chaos than nearly anything else.

Looking over at his companion he wondered once again why he kept taking Mxyzptlk's ideas before shaking the thought off. /I Take his ideas because they amuse me almost as much as they amuse him./ He decided again before looking at the floating form of Alexander 'Doomsday' Harris.

"As you thought this up Mxyptlk tell me where he should go now?" Janus said as the outraged Powers continued to rant about their interference. "Not the hell dimension that Angelus was to be sent surely."

As the white haired Gnome continued to mock the 'PTB' he considered what to do with the young man that had given them so much enjoyment.

"No no no, not hell, of course not Jano old boy... eer" he said looking at the two faced god before shaking off the thought of what to call him. "Of course while the thought of him rampaging from one side of that dimension to the other for the next couple hundred years is amusing, I think I have a better idea." He said as he brought up an image and showed it to the elder being. "Lets send him to my old 'Pal' Supes."

Janus considered the idea for a moment before nodding at the small imp. "You managed to amuse me when I thought no one could." He said as he sent the young man on his way. "Let's see if you can make me laugh again."

--

Xander blinked as the world finally righted itself and he looked around carefully.

"Is that him Maggie?" a gruff voiced yelled from behind him.

Turning around he stared in shock at the silver haired man in a bowler hat as he pointed an absolutely monstrous gun at him.

Not that the other guns around him didn't draw Xander's attention as well but his was bigger than most.

Opening his mouth to shout his innocence failed as a huge form crashed to the ground.

Xander stared in shock as a monster from his nightmares for the last nine-month's slowly rose like the unstoppable behemoth he was.

He didn't even blink as the Metropolis police opened fire, he knew they didn't stand a chance.

Nothing could stop Doomsday.


	3. Doomsday 3

Doomsday part 3

Xander stared in shock as green suited agents flew overhead and started to fire on the duo. /Holy crap, Doomsday and Supes/ His mind whirled the thought around for several seconds before the sound of tearing metal brought him back to the here and now. Just in time to watch Doomsday throw Superman into a helicopter.

Thinking back to his comics, Xander realized what was about to happen…The Daily Planet building and the death of Superman.

Growling to himself, Xander charged the behemoth.

--

He had finally gotten rid of the strong one by throwing it into the metal bird and had just finished swatting the green insects when a new form surged out of the sprawling city and attacked him.

Doomsday growled as he hit the insect with a heavy right and blinked when the form took the impact with a grin before saying something to him.

--

Xander spit some blood out and grinned at the monster, "That all you got, big boy? Let's see how you like it," he said as he felt his bones restructure themselves as his muscles started to increase to match the monster's power.

Letting loose with a heavy haymaker, Xander joined in the fight against Doomsday.

--

Xander held his side and tried to shake off the dizzy sensation as the monster finally collapsed. He knew he had several broken bones that refused to heal even as his regenerative ability worked to stop the internal bleeding.

Turning his attention from the felled behemoth, Xander stared at the still form of Superman, a gold and blue armored form tried desperately to do CPR.

/I failed./ With that harrowing realization, his eyes rolled up into his head as the damage finally caught up with him.

--

"And I'm telling you no," a voice said sternly when he finally rejoined the land of the living.

"Listen to me you self-righteous windbag, I may not be allowed Superman's body due to the meddling of those bureaucrats in Washington, but this one damn sure falls under my jurisdiction." He heard as he felt the strength rapidly return to his limbs.

Ignoring the two squabbling voices, he sat up, carefully looked around the room and winced in pain as alarms and lights started flashing in a multitude of colors.

Looking at the flashing lights took most of the two seconds he had before a small army of armed individuals swarmed into the room and started to point rather large guns at him.

"Out of my way! Out of my WAY, dang it! You gun toting Neanderthals move or I'll inject every one of you with advanced cat hormones and have you spend the rest of your lives being chased by horny felines." A man in a white lab coat growled while he shoved his way through the gathered security, ignored their barked orders to stand back and walked over to the patient. "Hello, how are you feeling?" He said, his manner professional, that of a care giver.

The patient's only answer was a nod and a blank stare.

"Can you tell me your name, or maybe where you come from?"

Thinking about the answer for several minutes, the young man finally looked back at the doctor in confusion. "I…don't remember."


	4. Doomsday 4

Xander pulled the cap down as a squad of uniformed men rushed past barking orders at full bellow as they searched for their missing alien.

None even looked at Xander, why should they the alien they were looking for was close to seven foot tall gray and had rocky bone spikes poking up all over the place.

They never noticed the six-foot brown haired nobody walk out of the hospital in clothes he'd stolen from the laundry room.

--

Xander walked down the street as he tried to figure out what he needed to do next. He had lied to the Doctor, he remembered almost everything.

His Name, His Address, his life and even how he got here. The only thing he seemed to have trouble remembering were the details of a rather important comic series.

"That would be my fault."

Turning to the voice Xander stared at the small white haired individual for a moment before shaking off the desire to throttle the little troll and looking skyward. "Why me?" he asked before glaring the gnome. "Mister Myxy…. Myxa… Mixy." Xander said with finality as he dared the ultra dimensional sprite to correct him.

Shrugging at the boy's inability to pronounce his name Mxyzptlk floated toward the copy of the Doomsday monster. "Seems I overstepped me and Jano's boundaries when we brought you over." He said with an embarrassed grin before shrugging it off as well. "After a rather severe talking to from 'THE BOSS' I was told in no uncertain terms to 'Fix' the situation before it spiraled out of hand." He said with a sigh before looking back at Xander. "Which means your gonna have ta split town for the next couple months."

Xander stared at the being for a moment before shaking his head. "No can do, Supes is down and I can't and WON'T leave this town undefended." Xander said with a snarl as the desire to pound the little being into a puddle began to rise.

"It won't be." Mxyzptlk said quickly as not even he knew if he could regenerate from the likes of the kid. "Listen, Guardian and Gang-Buster, Supergirl and a wagonload of others will be taking up the slack until things get sorted here." He promised and swallowed a relieved sigh as the boy took a step back. Watching as he thought about it, the small Imp played the last card he had. "Listen boyo I was told that you skeedaddle or else they will be taking steps, I got the feeling you won't like the steps so I decided to come give you the four one one."

Growling in resignation Xander looked at the small being for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat. "Where can I go?" he asked as he looked up at the gleaming white towers of Metropolis and ignored Mxyzptlk for a moment as he focused on one building in particular with a smile. "How about we make a deal?"

--

Lex Luthor finished up some paperwork to build the new homeless shelter and food bank before heading downstairs to deal with the bitch that had managed to throw him earlier today.

It really wasn't personal. But he was going to kill her anyways. And there was nothing Superman could do about it.

"Alexander Luthor"

Lex looked up in shock as a monstrous form stepped out of the shadows and advanced on him.

Pressing the alarm button repeatedly Lex frowned as the security squad he kept just down the hall failed to respond.

The frown deepened when he noticed a bird frozen in full flight outside his office window.

"Alexander Luthor, I have come for you." The tall form said as Lex finally recognized the form.

"You, you where at the fight between Superman and Doomsday." The red-haired billionaire said in shock as he tried to think of a way out of the situation.

Nodding at the recognition Xander grinned as he closed on the villain. "You are a Monster Alexander, you have murdered, stolen and cheated your way through life, you have cost countless mortals their lives in your relentless pursuit of Superman's destruction and even now you plot the murder of another just to prove you can."

Lex had been preparing the canned speech of how it had been his father, not him that had done those things before his jaws snapped shut at the last. "W-what are you talking abou…" his sentence cut off as a low buzz filled the room.

"I have come as punishment Luthor, and as a warning that even though superman is dead. There will always be someone to stop you." Xander said with a demonic grin as he pulled the hair clippers from behind his back.

Because the world was frozen, no one heard Lex Luthor scream.

--

Xander stepped back from one of superman's biggest adversaries with a grin before leaving the now bald villain behind as he walked back into the shadow.

Mxyzptlk had promised that the clippers would cut as close to the skin as a razor and make it very difficult for the hair to grow back.

And when it did it would grow in patches.

Stepping through the shadows Xander grinned at the white haired being as he rolled on the floor with laughter before packing up the remains of the items he had collected in the few weeks since he had moved into the apartment waiting on this day.

He was more then a little fascinated as the bone spikes slowly sank back into his flesh before shaking his head with a chuckle. "Now that it's done, where to?" he asked as Mixy simply snapped his fingers and reinstated time.

"Well I hear Gotham is nice this time of year, and Lex-Corp has been forcibly ousted from the city everytime they try to take a foothold."

Xander nodded at the thought. Luthor would be coming after him now. Well his Alter ego at least. "Gotham it is." He said before sending up a slight prayer that he not get on the bad side of this 'Dark Knight' that was reported to be there.


	5. Doomsday 5

Xander walked into the run down apartment he had rented from a local slum lord and collapsed into a recliner that was probably older then he was.

"Another day, another minimum wage shift at Wayne Construction." Xander said as he stared at the blank TV screen. "Bruce Wayne might be world famous for his charities but his managers are the biggest bunch of suited sharks around." The teen grumbled as he let the advanced healing he had been holding in check finally start to work on the aches and pains he had accumulated in the twelve hour work shift.

One of the things that also increased when he let his inner Doomsday out was strength, speed and hearing. He was glad of the last, as the rustle of fabric might otherwise have been missed. Spinning out of the chair, Xander set himself for any incoming attack from the dark figure in the shadows.

"Who are you?" The cloaked form growled as he stepped out of the darkened room to glare at Xander.

"Xander Harris. Who are you?" Xander responded as he tried to ignore the man's intimidating movements.

Pausing more at the fact the boy didn't know than the fact he had asked, the dark figure took on a more intimidating pose. "I'm Batman." The Gotham Avenger said.

Blinking at the statement, Xander looked him over again. "How can you say that with a straight face?" he asked and took a step back at the man's glare.

Glaring at the person before him, Batman resisted the urge to swing at the younger man before him and finally settled on re-asking his original question. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Swallowing at the legendary 'Dark Knight,' Xander decided on the truth. "Xander Harris, I have identification." The intruder interrupted Xanders offer.

"Fake." Batman growled as he took another step towards the young man that had tripped every warning bell the vigilante had, whoever he was the boy was definitely NOT just a construction worker. "Who are you?" He asked for the third time as he tried to keep the desire to attack the young man in check.

Blinking at the fact the other man knew his ID was fake, Xander shook it off. "Just because it's fake doesn't mean I'm not Xander Harris." He stated as he watched the other man's movements.

Actually growling at the man, Batman was more then a little surprised at his own lack of self control. Getting in the boy's face, Batman snarled at him. "Tell me who you are…" he started before the boys grin stopped him.

"Or what, Bats? You'll beat me up? Arrest me? Leave me tied up for the cops? For having a fake ID, trying to keep down a job and not draw attention to myself?" Xander said with a chuckle as he knew Batman actually stood no chance of beating him in a fight. "First and foremost you have breaking and entering along with trespassing right here, assault if you do try to beat me up and first degree kidnapping if you try to arrest me."

Batman took a step away from the target of his ire as the boy pointed out the laws he was breaking. //and the laws I'd been about to break.// he admitted to himself as he continued to glare as the man continued.

"Lets admit it, you either swoop in on people in the act of a crime, and those with outstanding warrants or you simply goad them into taking the first swing." Xander said as he dredged up every ounce of his supernaturally reduced memories of the Dark knight. "You probably have someone in power pulling some strings to get it overlooked as long as you don't kill anyone." He said as the costumed vigilante took another step back.

"But don't let the scum you deal with blind you to the fact that you are NOT a cop, you do not have the right to invade someone else's home and threaten them." Xander finished his tirade and waited for the silent hero to respond.

Batman wanted to hurt the smirking man, he wanted to pound him into a paste for not responding as he wanted him to, but the fortunate side effect of his tirade had been to give Batman the time he needed to re-exert his self control over his own emotions. Moving towards the window he had entered through, he fired a single Zipline towards a higher building. "I'll be watching you." He growled before launching himself into the darkness.

Xander was half tempted to shout out a comment about stalking, but the saner side of his mind kept a firm grip on his vocal functions.

Walking over to the window Xander slid it shut before running his hand through his hair as the adrenaline finally bled off leaving the cold terror he had been hiding.

"Jeez that freak's scarier than Angelus." Xander muttered before turning towards his room and hopefully some sleep before facing another twelve hour shift.

--

"What do you mean fired?" Xander said in shock as his boss turned to walk away after dropping that particular bombshell.

"Fired, terminated, kaput, canned, employment challenged, no longer of the working, on permanent no-pay vacation, What part of this are you having trouble with?" the site manager said with a growl at what had been one of his up and coming workers.

Looking around in desperation, Xander finally focused on his boss again. "Well, how about an explanation as to WHY I'm being fired?" Xander asked as he tried to figure out what he had done recently to be fired for.

"You lied on your application and you've been using a fake ID for the last few months, now Wayne construction has no quarrel with people trying to start over, but starting over on a lie is the wrong way to go." The manager said before sighing at the loss of one of his better workers. "I'm sorry Xander, we would lose every contract you were working on if the suits found out about this." The man said before straightening back up. "Clean out your locker and turn in your badge before lunch."

Xander's hands clenched around the report indicating the multiple minor errors in his history report.

The errors were there, true, but they were so small the company either retained some of the most anal-retentive bean counters in history. "Or they were tipped off." Xander said to himself as he stuffed the report in his pocket and went to clean out his locker.

He didn't know what his problem was but he was going to have words with a certain pointy-eared busy body the next time he saw him.

--


	6. Doomsday 6

Xander walked down the dirty street and tried to ignore the looming rain cloud that seemed perpetually locked over the city.

Night was coming and Xander had nowhere to go, he had lost his job three days ago when a bigmouthed air rat had squealed to Xander's bosses he had been using a fake ID to work.

//Like anyone's going to believe I'm the artificial clone of Doomsday from an alternate universe where everyone here is a comic book character… but sorry I can't remember any of it.// Xander snorted at the thought of the reaction he would get with that story.

Of course, since Xander made the mistake of grumbling about the squirrel man near his landlord, Xander quickly found himself without a home as the oily little troll had wanted nothing to do with anyone that had the bat upset with them.

With a snarl, Xander sent a can clattering down the alley with a kick.

He followed its path down the litter filled street until its movement was stopped by another foot.

This one belonging to a leather clad punk with an actual pink spiked Mohawk.

Xander stared at the man's hair for several seconds before looking behind him at the gathered individuals. All had hair at least as bizarre.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of it all, Xander looked back at the lead punk before blinking. "I'm sorry, I was ignoring you, did you say something?"

The leader's face turned a surprising shade of red before he growled at Xander again. "I said this is the Anarchist's turf, and you made a mistake coming here. Now either pay the toll or we're gonna plant you."

Xander looked at the gathered street toughs and frowned, "You know, if you had tried to roll me yesterday I'd probably just toss you a couple bucks and let it be, but today..." Xander said as he cracked his knuckles. "Today I think I'm going to put my two cents in."

With grins that definitely promised pain, the nine gathered street toughs started to circle their prey as they played with crude homemade weapons.

//Like a pack of Chihuahuas circling a Kodiak.// Xander thought with a shark's grin as he continued to stare at the leader of the 'Gang'

With a yell the mohawked punk took a swing at the dimensionally displaced teen with a baseball bat.

Using a slight surge of Doomsday's speed Xander ducked under the swing and simply gave the arm an extra shove sending the leader into a spin.

A second moved in from his left as two moved in from his right, the splash of another set of shoes from behind him warned that the trio was a quartet.

Reaching out, Xander grabbed the left thug and simply slung him behind as he turned to face the two remaining.

Only to stop and stare at the fourteen that had joined them in the short time the fight had been going on.

Letting out a sigh, Xander let a bit more of his alter-ego out as he snarled at the advancing gang members.

--

Xander blinked as he looked around at the unconscious gang and idly wondered if any of them were dead.

The pleas for help from inside the abandoned building were actually of greater concern, he realized as he headed into the darkened doorway the street slime had crawled from.

Stepping down onto the sagging floor, Xander took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before cringing at the rats nest he found himself in.

Most disturbing of all was the guy chained to the wall.

He obviously had once been well to do as his clothes attested, but several days of living in a place like this can turn any prince into a pauper in record time.

Taking the time to place a call to the police, Xander wondered how he was going to explain the gang outside before shrugging it off and starting to work on the older mans chains.

He would just say he found them like that, probably a turf fight gone wrong.

--

"Mr. Harris." Xander looked up and groaned at the detective that glared down at him.

"We'd like to talk to you about your identification, it seems it's been reported as fake." Detective Elsmere said as he tried to counter his partner's abrasive attitude.

"To hell with that, I want to know where you got these fakes, they're registered in the national database and that makes it a federal crime." Bullock said as he dropped the fake documents on the table and watched the kid closely. "Do you know what that means kid? That means I've got the FBI clamoring to crawl up my butt on this and I don't feel like having a federal proctology exam today, so why don't you tell me where you got them and we can all go home happy." Bullock said as the kid growled under his breath at something.

Xander, for his part, was throwing every curse he remembered from his days studying in the library at the air rat that had decided to screw his life over.

Looking up at the two detectives, Xander let out a sigh before leaning back in the uncomfortable chair they had him in. "Look, my papers were gone and the DMV and Social wouldn't let me get new ones, they said I wasn't in the system. I need those papers to get a job and try to survive and I was doing pretty well until a certain pointy eared busy body got his Kevlar undies in a knot, so in the last day ALONE I've lost my job, lost my home, been threatened with assault by the local mad vigilante, wound up in the middle of a gang fight and still managed to save Mister what's his face outside. Is there any way I can get through the rest of today without having to deal with the Alphabet suits?"

Bullock stared at the kid as he tried to keep the grin off his face. Finally, someone that hated the bat and suits as much as him//Why was it everyone like that was a criminal?// he wondered as the kid slumped again, once more put his arms onto the table and continued to mutter at the universe.


	7. Doomsday 7

Xander growled as he impacted the ground and left a sizable crater to mark their meeting.

Pulling himself back to his feet, he shook his head to clear it before he looked up in time to see two massive boots just moments before they connected with his head and drove him back into his hole.

All in all, this had been a really bad day.

--

(Forty two hours earlier.)

Xander paced the small cell for the ten thousandth time, and for the ten thousandth time resisted the urge to simply walk out of the jailhouse that was supposed to be holding him.

It was bad enough running from Lex Luthorand the Bat, going on the run from the law would likely be the straw that broke the camel's back and send him spiraling off into true Villain territory.

"All I wanted was a freaking day job and a place to crash." Xander muttered despite the knowledge he had a better chance of waiting for the sun to collapse into the universe's largest diamond and using it to bribe super-girl into marrying him than for Luthor to calm down from his… Prank.

"Mister Harris."

Stopping his internal rant, Xander turned to stare at the well dressed man that stood casually outside his cell. Something about him was familiar.

"Mister Harris, my name is Samuel Colt of Hidalgo industries. We've met, but I won't be insulted if you don't recognize me immediately." The man said with a smile as he straightened his tie. "We weren't properly introduced last time."

Thinking back, Xander finally placed the face. "You're the guy from the gang's warehouse." He said as Mr. Colt nodded.

"That's right, I wanted to thank you once I'd gotten myself cleaned up, unfortunately I found you were being held here under half a million dollar bail." The man said before nodding at the officer that stepped up to unlock the door. "Fortunately for you, I'm rather generous to people that have saved my life, my lawyers are clearing up the matter of your identification right now." He said before stepping into the cell and putting an arm around Xander's shoulders. "Now, I heard you grumbling something about a job…"

As the two walked out of the jail, Xander expected things to go very wrong for him soon. His ability to tell the future was something quite spectacular, as it turned out.

--

(Now.)

Sending a thankful thought up to anyone responsible for his skull not collapsing, Xander punched the back of the leg standing on his head. As the heavy form above dropped to one knee, Harris shifted and used what leverage he could to throw the hulking behemoth off him.

Standing, Xander shook his head to clear it from the most recent impact when he was grabbed in a vicious bear hug from behind. Gritting his teeth as the pressure mounted, Xander head-butted the man holding him.

Shaking the pain of that maneuver off, Xander flexed his muscles and frowned as the massive being maintained his hold.

//This is impossible, I killed Angelus with my bare hands. I fought Doomsday to a standstill. How can this human even stand before me?// Xander thought desperately as the constrictive hold started to affect him, causing his vision to blacken around the edges.

He really wished he had simply stayed in that stupid cell.

--

(Thirty Nine hours earlier.)

Xander shifted nervously in his Tuxedo as he tried not to even contemplate how much money was currently around him.

Sam Colt (No relation to the gun maker, it turned out) had insisted on helping Xander 'get his feet under him.' Which, in the circles Mr. Colt ran in, meant Xander had been given a sizable reward, a tuxedo and a limousine ride to an exclusive party for the Gotham elite.

Taking a sip of the wine that probably cost more per bottle then Xander made in a year at Wayne Corp, Xander glanced around the room carefully.

Mr. Colt was talking to the commissioner about his stay as the street thugs' 'guest' while several people nearby complained about the lack of police work on the theft of several rather impressive weapons from a military complex earlier that week.

Frowning at the twinge of a memory the words sparked, Xander was startled by a cheerful voice from behind him.

"Quite an event, I always enjoy getting out of the office for a while, but I have to say I've never seen you at one of these before. First time or just visiting?"

--

(Now.)

Fighting off the tunnel vision, Xander rocked back in the massive man's grip before pitching forward. The momentum was, thankfully, enough for him to get his feet on the ground and throw his attacker off him.

Rolling across the ground, Xander grabbed a broken chunk of cement and tossed it with all his enhanced strength at his opponent.

As the concrete skipped off his head, Bane turned to glare at the annoyance that challenged him.

"This is not your night to die, little man. My fight is with the Bat." The masked and muscled monstrosity growled as Xander forced himself back to his feet.

"Not that I have any great caring for the air rat, Big B and personally if that's all you had done I probably would have held the Ass down for you." Xander admitted as he thanked whatever merciful god was watching him for the short reprieve that his healing was taking full advantage of, "But the deaths you've caused have nothing to do with Batman, nothing to do with your vendetta."

"I don't care." The massive man admitted.

Xander simply nodded, "And that's why I'm gonna put you in the ground."

Laughing at the challenge, Bane simply flexed his muscles before advancing. "Then come, little warrior. Show me your strength."

--

(Thirty Nine hours earlier.)

Turning to the voice, Xander stared at the man for several seconds before shaking off the feeling of déjà-vu. "Sorry about that, and actually it's both." he said as he returned the man's smile and held out his hand. "I'm Xander Harris."

"Xander, hmmm?" the man said as he shook Xander's hand. "Strange name. I'm Bruce, by the way. Bruce Wayne."

For a moment, Xander felt his hand lock around the older man's as a million memories fought their way towards the surface of his mind before falling back into oblivion as Myxy's magic kept them at bay.

"Mister Wayne, a pleasure to finally meet you." Xander said dispassionately as he let go of the man's hand. "I must admit I was actually working for you until a few days ago."

"Is that so? What happened, find a better Job?" Bruce Wayne asked jokingly as he tried to figure out why the kid had frozen like that at his name.

"No, you fired me." Xander said as he tried to ignore his anger at the man before him.

--

(Now.)

Broken.

His bones, his flesh, his very spirit.

Xander Harris was broken.

Lifting himself up, Xander felt the grip of the monster close around his neck before he was lifted to stare into the face of Bane.

"As I said before little man, this is not your night to die." The massive being said calmly before letting Xander's broken form fall to the ground. "Perhaps next time you will stay out of things that don't concern you."

Xander Harris doesn't even hear the tread of the being's heavy boots as he walks off into the darkness.

--

'And in breaking news, the 43rd National Guard Armory was broken into last night by what is being reported as an unknown hostile.

This reporter has heard tales of everything ranging from Russian KGB agents and rogue CIA cells to robotic alien invaders.

What IS known is that everything from assault rifles and machine guns to anti-personel mines and rocket launchers were stolen before the thieves fled the scene.

So far there no official word on who is responsible.

For CSB Gotham, this is Sara Reed, signing off.'

--

(A/N )

Dang, been a while since I updated, sorry. Trying to bring some of my stories to a close while I still can and hoping to enjoy it a bit as well.

While this story isn't finished, I am hoping to work on some of my others.

Hope this puts the general time frame for the story into more direct focus and I hope you all enjoyed my work and give me lots of bright, shiny reviews.

-Tjin


	8. Doomsday 8

(A/N) When asked this was the fic most people wanted continued, if you have a specific story you want continued please leave feedback on the story stating so or e-mail me.

--

Xander stepped carefully over the rubble strewn city. He found he would walk past places in Sunnydale mixed in with the sprawling white buildings of Metropolis and the dark forbidding cityscape of Gotham as he searched for the one responsible.

Taking another couple of steps forward, Xander froze as the hulking monster from his nightmares came into view.

"That's not really him, Mcgurk."

Spinning, Xander stared at the fifth dimensioner that was currently sitting on the shattered remains of the daily planet globe. "What?"

"We're in your head, boyo… and let me just say, boy are you ever messed up. Your head's almost more cracked than that joker freak." The white haired gnome said in a pleased tone before looking back at the rampaging behemoth. "You're gonna have to stop him soon or he's gonna level the whole place, bucko."

"And?" Xander countered as he slumped to the ground tiredly. "I have no family, no friends; no job, no home, and no chance of getting back." Xander said as his depression grew slightly and the sky darkened in response to his mood. "Everything I fought for in my world is gone and everything I try to save in this one dies in front of me."

In a second, Xander was transported back to the memory of Samuel Colt as the older man that Xander had saved was killed by a massive blow to the head. "Why couldn't I kill him Mixy?" Xander whispered before looking up at the interdimensional imp. "Why couldn't I kill Bane?"

Smirking slightly, the white haired menace shrugged. "Well pal, you and I both know Bane could never stand against Doomsday in a straight up fight." The fifth dimensioner said before looking down at Xander. "But then again, you're not Doomsday." With a pop the small annoyance disappeared, leaving Xander alone with the rampaging monster in his head.

Staring at the empty space for a second, Xander turned to look at the Halloween monster he had dressed up as. "If I'm not Doomsday, what am I?" Xander whispered before standing up. "And what is he?"

--

Xander walked out of the hospital under his own powers at a reasonably quick pace, it wasn't that he didn't like hospitals or anything… okay so it was that he didn't like hospitals. It wasn't anything personal toward the staff or anything, but after Buffy's little stay at Sunnydale memorial, Xander doubted he would ever feel comfortable in one again.

Looking down at his tattered clothes, Xander decided that his first objective would be getting something in slightly better shape.

"I wonder if there's a K-mart anywhere around… here." Xander finished as he caught sight of a newspaper wadded up in the trashbin.

Pulling the old news paper out of the bin Xander stared at the headline.

--

ARKAM BREAKOUT!

Yesterday Gotham police responded to an explosion at the Arkam Mental Asylum for the Criminally Insane. The responding officers were greeted by a hail of automatic gunfire as many of the interred patients fired recklessly at the police and emergency personnel.

While the police were pinned down by the armed inmates, an estimated thirty-six others escaped into the surrounding woods and are currently at large.

--

Looking up from the newspaper, Xander stared up at the rapidly darkening sky in concern. "Gothams' burning and no one even notices it." He whispered before dropping the paper back into the trash. "Looks like a cause has found me."

--

Xander stared out from the rooftop of his apartment building in awe as the city of Gotham glittered with a thousand lights in the darkness and out there were madmen, thieves, murderers and monsters that would put any of Sunnydale's demons to shame.

Taking a deep breath, Xander let the surge of power flow through him as he allowed the monster more and more freedom. With a roar into the darkness, the new Doomsday was born.

Taking a moment to sharpen his hearing, the massive being smirked as the background hum of the city sharpened slightly before fading away and the nearby Radio chatter started to fill his ears.

Shifting through the stations, the one time Scooby frowned as reports started to fill the police and emergency radio bands as the protectors of the city battled with the madmen that swarmed the streets.

Letting his hearing drop down to the normal hearing range, Xander frowned. He didn't know the codes or locations for any of these things and if he went haring off after a thirty-two sixty it could be an active bomb threat or a naked jaywalker.

Even with all the walking he had been doing recently, Xander doubted if he could find where Seventeenth and Broad were without a map and some good directions. With a sigh, he finally spotted one signal that even he knew meant trouble.

Flexing his legs, Xander launched himself into the air towards the glowing bat signal.

Hopefully he could convince them he was there to help before they opened up on him.

--

(A/N) Okay, I've been told that answering questions like this is a sign of a poor writing style, you should explain it through the story itself, on this point I really don't know how so I'm going to go out and say it.

Bane can NOT beat Doomsday, he can't even beat a half powered Doomsday.

Xander is not Doomsday, he dressed as Doomson and kept a fragment of his power. At best, Xander would be considered as having between a sixth and an eighth the power of Doomsday, it is possible to reach Doomsday's power, but it takes time to reach that point (The fight with Angelus.) and he bleeds that power off after it is no longer needed. Xander was a perfectly normal human when he faced Bane and simply put, Bane was stronger, faster, meaner and better skilled at fighting than Xander, so he plastered Xander before the Doomsday effects started to show.

Hope this explains some of the questions.

This is the end of this story, hope you all enjoyed it.

-Tjin.


	9. Epilogue

Doomsday Epilogue

Doomsday Epilogue

--

A heart attack, he was going to be killed by a heart attack.

Batman shifted under the attack as the man above him continued to rain blows down on him in vengeance for his interference in their failed kidnapping plot.

Fighting against his own body, Bruce reached for the handgun one of the men had dropped earlier. His hand was mere inches from the weapon when the thug stepped on his hand, halting the movement.

Looking up, Batman stared into the eyes of his murderer and for the first time in all his close calls with death, he felt okay with it.

The Joker, Two Face, Bane, Poison Ivy, Ras'Al'Gule, Scarecrow, the Riddler, Mr. Freeze, the Penguin.

The names that had haunted the nights of Gotham for decades, now nothing more than names on a slab of stone sticking out of the ground.

Two-Face had been gunned down by the police in a failed bank robbery, Bane had gone insane. The venom he used had finally snapped what little mental control the man had and he had tried to prove he was the strongest by stopping a train. The train won.

Poison Ivy, dead from asphyxiation, her lungs had closed up in response to a rare hybrid pollen she had created. Ras'Al'Gule, presumed dead, one of the few that Batman had never truly verified, reported killed by his own daughter. Talia had disappeared and was never seen again.

Scarecrow, died when he attempted to take over a gang in lower Gotham, the gang lord bomb had leveled three blocks. The Riddler had been found dead in his cell in Arcam, the last note was written on the wall in his own blood 'The butler in the study with the candlestick' was a rather absurd statement to the man's mental capacity.

Mr. Freeze had died trying to save his wife and as per his wishes he and his wife had both been cremated and their combined ashes spread over the ocean. The Penguin had died many years earlier, his empire had gone up against Lex-corp and the penguin had died a penniless drug addict lost in the warrens below Gotham.

Lastly, the Joker. The Joker had reformed, married Harley and died a grandfather; Batman had been there to watch.

As the crowbar came down for the final time, Bruce closed his eyes and waited for the blow to arrive.

"Hey Ratman, should I come back later or are you going to get up and finish this?"

Groaning in pain, Batman opened his eyes and stared at the man that had plagued his existence since first coming to this universe more than thirty years earlier. "Rampage." Batman groaned as the superhero helped him up carefully. Looking around, Bruce flinched at the unconscious form of his assailant several feet away. Glaring at the man, Bruce forced himself to step away from the aid the man was offering. "Why are you here?" He demanded as the grey skinned powerhouse simply grinned.

"Heard funny man passed, came to return some property of his," Xander said in morbid amusement as he thought back to his one and only meeting with the clown prince of crime.

"I can't believe you kept those," Batman growled as Xander looked at the two thumbs that floated in the jar Xander held.

Looking at the man, Xander shrugged. "That was between me and him, besides I said I would return them," Xander defended as the dark knight continued to glare. "Fine alright, it was a bad time for me, Bruce. Donna was dead, the league was disbanded and this cackling psycho decided to play mind games with me," Xander growled before sitting down heavily and staring at the slowly rising sun. "I was so close to just snapping his neck and being done with it, no jokes no games, but I couldn't be like them; I had to prove that I wasn't a monster. If not for myself then for her."

Bruce watched the man carefully as he tried to find the words that could help him, after several seconds he decided that there simply wasn't anything that could be said that hadn't already been said.

Moving over, he sat next to him. "I've decided it's time to retire." He said simply before nodding at the look. "Forty years is a long time to be at this, Clark's retired to Kansas, Dianna's now Queen, the ring has passed on to a new bearer. I'm the last of the old ones still putting on the cape, if you hadn't shown up just now…" He trailed off as he let Xander fill in the blanks.

"You would have figured something out Bats; you didn't face off with the likes of Darksied to be put down by some two bit thug," Xander said before patting the older hero on the shoulder. "But if it's time, then take my advice and get someone trustworthy to pick up the slack, Gotham may be cleaner and brighter than Metropolis these days, but the streets are still just as dark," Xander said before standing. "Anyways, whatever happens, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you and your city, but I gotta go, Tonight's…"

"I understand," Bruce said as he summoned the Batmobile, double checking the condition of the thugs, Batman turned to say goodbye and frowned at the empty space the younger hero had occupied seconds earlier. "Smartass," He grumbled before carefully climbing into his hovercar.

--

Xander flexed his muscles to avoid cratering as he landed in the carefully kept grounds.

Walking up to the huge doors, he let the security systems check him out before the doors slid silently open.

The Hall of Champions was dedicated to the fallen heroes.

Xander looked at the gathered statues in silence as he felt the pain of lost friends, he was both sad and fiercely proud of the numbers currently standing in the long hall.

Making a full circuit of the room, Xander remembered everything he could about the names and faces. It was half an hour later that Xander slowed to a stop before the statue he had come to see.

Donna Troy Harris, Wife, Mother, Hero.


End file.
